


Heartache

by ChibyL



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor Kurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, heart problems, patient Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibyL/pseuds/ChibyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Finn, Rachel and Blaine are in New York. Kurt is a Med student and his boyfriend spends way too much time in the hospital. Worst summary ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So, Glee is my passion for now. Not to mention the fact that I’m in love with Darren Criss!!! And since I have a thing for everything that is Blangst, here I am!
> 
> Many many thanks to Angel Moss for beta-ing it!!!
> 
> It’s not so important, but if anyone wonders who Veronica and Doctor Haltman are…  
> Veronica is referred to Shameless’ Veronica and Doctor Haltman is a surgeon in Grey’s Anatomy.  
> It’s not a crossover, since they aren’t main characters, but I didn’t like the idea to write a name without a face! Using them everyone can imagine how they look like!
> 
> So, let me know what do you think about this!
> 
>  
> 
> ChibyL
> 
>  
> 
> Just give this a chance and read it!

Need to sit down

 

 

 

 

 

Life is anything but easy for a Med student. There are unbearable times. There is always something to do, and it’s too easy to get lost in this life.You forget yourself and your own needs.

 

For Kurt Hummel, it has been an horrible week. It began with being scolded by his supervisor for something he hadn’t even done and ended with two night shifts. 168 hours spent writing medical records for Jesse St. James and making sure that the patient in room 304 didn’t try to poison himself again under his nose. Kurt is sure he forgot to eat lunch at least twice, and he hasn’t had dinner at all since he was assigned to Mr. Levestain and his damn catheter.

 

The same fact that he defines this Monday morning as the end of the week is creepy. He’ll be working again in forty-eight hours and just thinking about it makes him want to cry. The only positive thing in all this is that he has two whole days to spend relaxing and cuddling with the most handsome man in the world.

 

Blaine Anderson, his amazing boyfriend of so many years.

 

Kurt woke up late this morning, so he didn’t have a chance to say him goodbye, but Blaine left a note on the fridge.

_Hi lovely, I’m going to class right now. It’s 07.45 am, and I’ve less then forty-five minutes to get there, or Santana Lopez will cut my head off. Get ready for tonight. I have plans._

 

There is a small heart on the corner of the yellow post it, and Kurt can’t stop smiling. Blaine keeps leaving hearts under every note, even if it’s just to remind him to buy bread. He does it since they started going out, seven years ago.

 

The fact that Santana Lopez is the assistant of his teacher always makes Blaine anxious, and Kurt knows it. He always tease him for this. Santana and Blaine are great friends. They have been for a while. When Kurt broke up with Blaine, while he still was in high school, Santana was there to put him on his feet again; and Kurt won’t ever thank her enough for that. So now, they, Santana and Blaine, are so close. But still, when the girl is in his class, standing by the professor, Blaine is always so rigid. It’s something Kurt doesn’t understand, she should make him feel at ease, not so tested.

 

He removes the note from the fridge and put it in the first drawer on the top of the others, and makes himself a coffee.

 

He is home alone right now, while both Finn and Rachel are working.

 

Finn is a firefighter. Rachel is so proud of her almost-husband, who finally found his destiny. She always shows everyone her bright engagement ring, even if she is always so scared that Finn could be in danger. Every time she hears in TV that there has been a fire somewhere, and she knows Finn is working, she calls Kurt hyperventilating. Kurt always reminds her that if something actually happens, and she is on the phone, she will never know.

 

Rachel studies with Kurt. They are both on their second year of surgery practice, and this clearly explains why there are dishes in the sink from three days ago, and the fridge is literally empty. Not that Blaine or Finn could have helped with that, of course!

 

He snorts realizing that he needs to scrape the leftover lasagna from a couple of plates, and in the same moment he hears his phone ringing.

 

“Where are you? Where are you?” he asks no one, looking for the cell phone.

 

He looks under the newspaper, behind the coffeepot and then he realizes that the music comes from another room. "There you are!” he yells, finding the phone abandoned next to his pillow. He doesn’t even check on who is on the phone and answers.

 

“Kurt Hummel.”

 

“Kurt? Kurt, it’s Rachel.”

 

“Hi, Rach.” If he had known it was her, he probably wouldn’t have run to answer. “I saw your note and yes, I’m going to buy you asparagus and soy milk. So, don’t worry.”

 

“Kurt, that’s not why I called.”

 

Oh no. Rachel has this voice. The voice of the bad news, the same she had when she told Kurt that she was pregnant, when she was only sixteen; the voice she used when she told him she didn’t pass Meds test the first time, and the voice she used when she said one of her dads had lost his job.

 

“Should I sit down or I can listen to you without risking a stroke?”

 

“You should sit down. Blaine is here.”

 

Kurt is still standing up, supporting himself with a hand on the edge of the table. Something is off. “Why is he there? He knew I wasn’t working, and he had to come pick me up here-” and then he realizes, “Wait! He is there. As a patient.” And now he really needs to sit down.

 

“Calm down, Kurt. It’s nothing too serious. Keep calm. I just thought, I don’t know, I thought you would know. Do you want to come here?”

 

Kurt holds his breath. _Don’t panic, Kurt. It’s really not the right time to panic_ , he tells himself.

 

“Penicillin.”

 

“What?”

 

“He is allergic to penicillin, and he is afraid of needles. Oh God, they put him an IV, right? Rachel, please just say something!” Kurt begs, grabbing the first shirt he can find and dressing as quick as he can, trying to concentrate on Rachel’s words. It’s useless. She keeps saying that everything is going to be okay, and that Blaine is in good hands; but she doesn’t even mention what’s wrong with him, and Kurt knows that this means nothing good.

 

“Rach, just leave it. I’m coming. Keep him company, okay? Please don’t leave him alone. Oh God, he is alone right now, isn’t he?”

 

“Kurt, stop and breath. I’m going to quit the call and go back to Blaine, is it okay for you? Just please calm down and concentrate on driving. I really don’t want you to come here in an ambulance, too.”

 

“Bye, Rachel!”

 

With this, Kurt ends the call. The pair of jeans he is wearing sports a strain of blueberry on the right leg. It’s from Blaine, when he and Finn decided it was funny to throw fruit to each other, and Kurt got caught in the middle of their game. The strain doesn’t go away, but Kurt keeps wearing them, of course never in public. Except for today. His blue shirt doesn’t even match with the yellow sweatshirt he took from the coat hook. It’s probably not even Kurt’s but Blaine’s. But still, it doesn’t matter when Blaine is in the hospital, and he needs to hurry.

 

When he arrives, he realizes that his hair is a mess, and his shoes are still unlaced. He looks frantic everywhere, not knowing what to do. For once, he knows what it means to be the one looking for someone in the crowded ER and not knowing where to go, or who to ask for information.

 

“Hummel? Are you trying a new look? Kinda hot, I need to add.”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes, turning to the voice.

 

It’s Adam.

 

He works here too, and Kurt was so unlucky to attract his attention. When Adam understood that Kurt didn’t have any attraction for him, he tried to make his life a living hell, and Kurt found himself fighting him. It was almost funny sometimes, but right now he doesn’t have the strength to handle him.

 

So he just walks away, heading to the nurse station.

 

“Anderson? I’m looking for Blaine Anderson,” he asked the nurse behind the station, recognizing Veronica.

 

“Anderson?” Adam echoes behind him, “Is he your boyfriend?”

 

“Yes and you know that, Adam. You probably read it on Facebook. And by the way, you follow him on Twitter. Veronica, can you please tell me where he is? Please?”

 

Veronica is a few years older than Kurt, and she is one of the best people Kurt has ever met. She is from Chicago. Three years ago she, her husband Kevin, and their triplets came in New York, where Kevin bought a small café on the corner of the twenty-fourth. It’s now one of the most popular locals in the city. Blaine and Kurt had been there a couple of times and they always had a lot of fun. But that was normal, when Veronica was around. She is always so funny.

 

That’s why the serious look on her face scares Kurt so much. As soon as he knows the number of Blaine’s room, he leaves Adam and Veronica and runs to the elevator and then to the room.

 

It isn’t the first time Blaine had ended up in a hospital, and Kurt already knows what he is going to find beyond the door. He knows that Blaine has a nasal cannula because there isn’t enough oxygen in his system right now; he knows that there is a needle in his arm, giving him fluids to try and keep his blood pressure up, and a bunch of medicine that Kurt has learnt all about during his studies. He also knows Blaine is pale and tired, and he looks so small and scared.

 

He knows all of this, but that doesn’t mean he is prepared for it. He slowly cracks the door opened.

 

Rachel instantly stands up, smoothing out her scrub and fixing her ponytail. Blaine’s eyes are guilty, and Kurt feels the urge to scold him because he can easily imagine what’s on his mind. Blaine feels guilty because he is making Kurt worried, and he doesn’t want to be a burden. They already talked about all of this, but Kurt can’t calm him down and let him understand that there are moments where people wants to be with you, not only feel like they need to. So it doesn’t matter how much Blaine is going to complain, Kurt will spend the whole day with him, even if Blaine will beg him to go home and rest.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Kurt slowly comes closer, stroking Blaine’s curls and making him smile. “What happened?”

 

Blaine’s pale face becomes almost pink. He would blush under normal conditions. “I-I don’t know.”

 

Kurt stares at him with wide eyes, but Blaine doesn’t explain. So he turns to Rachel, who quickly answers his silent question, “The guy who was with him said he suddenly passed out, and he couldn’t wake him up.”

 

“Guy?”

 

“Sam. I was with Sam! We were studying. What time is it? I’ve a test to do, and I really can’t miss it.”

 

Kurt takes his smaller hand, crossing their fingers and tightening the grip, “Forget about it. You’re not going anywhere.”

 

He looks confused and a little out of him, but that’s normal. Kurt is almost happy to find him like this. If Blaine was more conscious, he would complain about the others overreacting, and would yell Kurt to go home because he is fine.

 

“Guys, I’m sorry, but I have to go. I’m working, and Tina can’t cover me for the whole shift, so… see you in a couple hours, okay?”

 

“Thanks, Rach.”

 

Once Rachel is gone, Kurt grabs the paper at the foot of Blaine’s bed and reads it, absently rubbing his boyfriend’s arm.

 

“Did you eat this morning?”

 

Blaine rolls his eyes, trying to find a comfortable position in the bed and failing. “Yes, Kurt. I ate and drank and yes, I took all my medicines. I didn’t do any physical activity, but I was stressed. Of course I was, I had an exam! But I have exams almost every month, and I don’t always have this problems, so that’s not the reason.”

 

Kurt can’t help but smile. He knows that the doctor already asked Blaine these questions, but he is his boyfriend and he feels like he needs to ask it anyway. “You passed out just like that? No symptoms or anything?”

 

Blaine nods, curling next to Kurt as much as he can with all the machines attached to him, and Kurt sighs, still rubbing his pale arm. “What kind of test did they do to you?” His hands are cold, and it isn’t a good sign at all. It means that his limbs aren’t getting enough blood.

 

“The same as always, I guess. I wanna go home,” Blaine’s eyes are closed and he is already falling asleep, his voice is so low and unclear.

 

Kurt sighs again.

 

“A little more patience,” he says. _As if Blaine hasn’t been patient enough until now_ , he thinks sadly.

 

He holds his hand, playing with his fingers. He doesn’t like the idea to leave his boyfriend alone in there, but he really thinks that he should go and find Doctor Haltman. She has always been Blaine’s doctor, even before he went to New York. She needs to check on him right now. So he patiently waits for Blaine to fall asleep, kissing his slightly parted lips.

 

“Hummel?”

 

“Doctor Haltman!” Kurt snaps on his feet, still holding Blaine’s hand. He briefly looks at her, blushing when she looks back at him, so he moves his eyes on her crocs. In another situation, he would mentally complain about the indecency of that kind of shoes. But right now, this thought doesn’t even cross his mind.

 

“Can you tell me what are you doing in here, and why aren’t you wearing your scrubs? Come on, Hummel, is this your first day here?”

 

Kurt hates himself because he can’t even look at her right now. That woman always scares him so much, and he always finds himself in a loss of words. “I-I’m not working, Doctor.”

 

“Better. Get out of my sight and let me work.”

 

“He-,” Kurt points to his hand, still tangled with Blaine’s, “He is my boyfriend.”

 

Doctor Haltman nods, forcing a relaxed expression, and Kurt knows too well that this is her face with the patients. Right now he isn’t a student, and she isn’t a supervisor. Just a doctor and her patient’s family. He forces his hand out of Blaine’s and steps back, leaving her to work. He thinks about how strange it is that in all these years, she never knew that one of her best students and one of her oldest patients were so close to each other. Just a coincidence that Kurt never went to an appointment with Blaine.

 

“Hummel?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Can you see this?”

 

Kurt instantly moves closer to the monitor she is pointing to and follows her finger to the abnormal wave she wants him to see. He nods sadly, realizing that Blaine’s heart isn’t beating properly.

 

“I want to keep him here for a couple days under observation. We need to do other exams, you know how it works, right?”

 

Kurt feels the urge to hold Blaine’s hand again. He can’t even listen to what she says next. All he can think about is how to tell Blaine he is going to spend the next days in the hospital. How is he supposed to tell him he isn’t going to spend the night at his own home?


End file.
